Alyssum Freyon
Quick Description Alyssum Freyon is a 19 year old Inpyre. She is known to be the daughter (specifically, adoptive) of Atticus Freyon. She is characterized as a quiet, but well tempered being. She is categorized as a SOUL Stalker, as she only consumes few souls only so she could survive each passing year. She possesses the ability of electrokinesis (electric manipulation), due to almost being struck by lightning and being traumatized because of it. She is the representative of the Freyon family. Profile Appearance Alyssum is a typical Inpyre, standing at roughly 5'11". She has light grey skin, dark purple scleras with pink pupils, Addax horns, and short, curly and Skrillex cut black hair. Her wings are huge and dark mint green; her short tail being dark mint green too. Her teeth are exceedingly sharp. Her dark mint green thorns are on her back, but they are hidden underneath her shirts. She wears a mint green puffy sleeved shirt with an upside down heart attached onto the shirt, with a black shirt underneath it. She wears dark jean shorts that reach to her knees. For shoe wear, it consists of typical black gym shoes with mint green soles and laces. Personality Alyssum is a generally friendly but quiet person. She enjoys making and having company with her, and she always tries her best to engage into social conversations. She just wants to make friends and cherish them, despite being considered a rather dangerous creature by other monsters. In her free time, she is usually helping her father, Atticus, and also makes sure both her friends and father are okay. She is a very curious person, always wanting to know new things and things that her father doesn't even know about. Due to being a curious person, Alyssum can be considered very striving and determined, due to putting in tremendous amounts of effort into learning something new. Her father describes her as being a "child at heart" but "sometimes mischievous." She is also pretty excitable, as the littlest things can make Alyssum happy and excited. For someone who's generally a lovable and sweet person, Alyssum has a habit of using foul language when she's into the moment (fortunately, Atticus stopped caring about that when she became an adult). She may not use the vocabulary like her father does, but she can make a great speech when the time comes, as evident in her quote on top of the page. If anything, Alyssum is more likely to be blunt than her old man. Backstory Alyssum, only known as "Newblood" at the time, was born to loving and caring parents and descendants of survivors from the Malware Massacre. However, she was only with them for a few weeks, as her biological father was killed. Alyssum's biological mother ran off while taking Alyssum with her, but she soon met her fate the same way her late husband did. The murderers, who were not Inpyres at all, decided not to kill Alyssum, as they decided that dying slowly and painfully would be more efficient. Alyssum, only a few weeks old (but with no name), was left to die. That is, until a mysterious man heard her in the alley way. The man saw that the newblood was beside her deceased mother, with some blood on her face. The man, who was also an Inpyre, decided to take in the newblood, as he figured it was the right thing to do. It took a while, but the man, now known as Atticus Freyon, finally adopted the newblood as his own child. Fortunately, he did find the newblood's egg, at her home, and took it. Atticus decided to call the newblood "Miss Freyon," as he was kind of tired of calling her a bloodling or a newblood. For years, Atticus treated her as his daughter, making sure she was taken care of and loved. He even made sure she would be able to defend for herself, as he explained that Kilon... was now destroyed and that a certain criminal was on the loose. And he didn't want to lose the only family he has now. But also for years, "Miss Freyon" did not know that Atticus was her adopted father. They did look different, but "Miss Freyon" didn't think much of it. "Miss Freyon" spent most of her time in her father's flower garden that he catered to a lot, as he grew all sorts of alyssums. She tended to steal a lot of them, but she usually gave them back in a water filled vase. Even to this day, she still does it but takes little over time. This, of course, drives her father nuts. When "Miss Freyon" finally turned 15, when she was going to choose her own name, Atticus decided to tell her truth; who he really was, and what really happened to "Miss Freyon's" biological parents. Shocked, but eventually accepting of it, "Miss Freyon" accepted Atticus as her father, since he took care of her all these years. Atticus was actually a bit upset, as he was upset over the fact that she still viewed him as her father, despite not being her biological dad. "Miss Freyon" didn't mind any bit of it because she acknowledges Atticus as her real father, which makes Atticus so happy. While in her egg, she was struggling to think of a name that suited her. However, in the midst of it, she thought of her father's alyssum garden. On how they were so bright, so free spirited, so free... Alyssum. She had finally settled on Alyssum because to her, it fitted her and it was a rather unique name (not something you'd name an everyday child). Her father was very pleased to hear his daughter had finally settled on a name. After all, he got tired of calling her "Miss Freyon," too. Relations Family *Liryisa (ancestor) (deceased) *Unknown biological parents (deceased) *Atticus Freyon (adoptive father) *Axleia Freyon (grandmother) (deceased) *Hansle Freyon (grandfather) (deceased) *Yixmur Freyon (uncle), Elixmur Freyon (aunt), Maline Freyon (aunt), Byzan Freyon (uncle), Frexle Freyon (aunt) (all deceased) Romantic Partners *None, yet Friends *None, yet Acquaintances *Some Inpyres in Kilon Enemies *Malware Quanzay Powers Flight Due to having wings (and quite large ones as well), she is enabled to fly. Since her father kept training her to fly (despite him not being able to fly), she is a quite a professional at it. She can fly high distances and high heights, but she prefers to stay up above the city. Fire breathing Like all Inpyres, she is able to breath fire. She can control how intense the flames can be, but if the flame is way too hot it can start to damage her mouth and throat. However, she doesn't use this power this much. She's definitely not a Flamethrower, due to the inexperience and not using this power often. But, if she wanted to, she could heat up a bowl of food or something with her fire breath. Electrokinesis This is probably the power that is most unique about her. Due to almost being struck by lightning as a child and being traumatized because of it, she soon realized she developed electrokinesis when she accidentally made a lightning bolt in the house. She can use electric energy from electricity, but she prefers making her own since it's more convenient that way. However, when using her electrokinesis, nobody should touch her because they would be burnt immediately due to how electrically charged she is. When using her electrokinesis, her horns will light up in a bright yellow color with static around it. This also applies with her hands. Her electrokinesis makes her pretty powerful, but not as powerful as Malware Quanzay. Abilities Below are some of Alyssum's abilities that she uses for her electrokinesis. She will use these to attack the player in Genocide route. However, she may also use these out of battle and especially in roleplays. *'Electric Blast:' Alyssum can release electricity over a specific area or target, which can cause great damage. *'Lightning Bolt Projection:' Alyssum is able to summon lightning bolts and the size of the bolts can range from small to large, depending on how much energy she uses. *'Shocking:' If she really wanted to, she can utilize this ability to send in electric current in a person or object, essentially paralyzing her target. However, she doesn't usually use this ability much. *'Hand blasts:' This is her primary way of fighting. She can release small to large electric bolts from her hands and direct them at her target. *'Missile Generation:' This is her most powerful ability but renders her very tired after using a great amount of electricity. She can create missiles, made out of electricity of course, and direct them at her target. Once she targets, all of the missiles drop at once or one by one. This is one of her final attacks in the Genocide route. Quotes Flavor Text *''Alyssum didn't want to do this. ''Check *''Look at what you've done. ''if Alyssum was hit *''But she had no choice. ''Quote *''You try to flirt with Alyssum, but she won't have it. She won't listen to you. ''Flirt *''You attempt to talk to Alyssum, but she won't listen to you. ''Talk *''You want to ponder with her, but she's already pondering on what to do. ''Ponder Pre Battle *''Look human.'' *''I don't wanna fight you. I really don't.'' *''Because I know you're going to kill me. And I don't want that.'' *''But it doesn't matter what I want.'' *''And...'' *''If this is what you want...'' *''... '' *''...'' *''Then let's fight.'' During Battle *''I still can't believe I have to fight you, human. Are you even ''human at this point? *''I'm not going to let you win. I'm not going to let you murder innocent people anymore.'' *''YOU WANT TO FORGIVE ME NOW? AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED? ''now is rendered useless *''You think that hurt me? Trust me, you've hurt me more than that. ''Attack *''You're going to wish you hadn't done that. ''Attack *''It's too late for me to transform into my true self, but I am not going to back down now!'' *''C-Come on! ''Attack *''THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO? ''Attack *''I AM NOT GOING TO LET-- YOU WIN! ''Attack *''Wow.... You won... I can't believe I lost to a human... Ha, hahahaha..... Oh, what would father be like? He'd be... sad.... depressed... That I'm gone, his only sunshine gone.... And it's all because of you... Hahaaaaaaa..... I c a n ' t b e l i e v e I a m s u f f e r i n g t h e s a m e f a t e a s h e r................ ''Attack, Dying Trivia *Alyssum is actually the name of a genus to multiple flowers, such as Alyssum montanum. *Her blood tastes like cola and is brown colored. *Due to the close bond with her adoptive father, she refers to him as her father, rather than his name or "adoptive dad." *Like other Inpyres, she does have a demonic side to her; it's just she doesn't use it as often as others. *Her favorite type of music is electro swing. *The only way she can truly sleep at night is that she sleeps with her childhood shirt, which was also the same shirt Atticus wore as a kid. *Since she has Addax horns and isn't a Freyon by blood, it can be inferred that her horns were a luck of the draw or as the Inpyre government puts it, a "blessing," because the records of her biological parents do exist and it was stated that their horns were not addax horns. *Alyssum loves listening to scary stories and superstitions such as poltergeists. She loves the feeling of being scared of stuff like that, the thrill exciting her. *When sitting or laying down, she may occasionally bounce her leg out of impulsivity. *She is well aware that she is adopted, but she does not know who her biological parents' identities are. And she shows no interest in searching about their backstories. *Alyssum has a small fear of thunderstorms. **Even though she has electrokinesis, she eventually had to challenge her fear with lightning. She still has a small fear of it, but her bravery preserves. *Alyssum is a lesbian, as she has never harbored feelings towards male Inpyres yet always seems so flustered and has had numerous crushes on girls. AUs UnderWatch In this AU, where Undertale OCs are the playable characters in Overwatch, Alyssum is Zarya. Alyssum somewhat changes, as she has more muscle in this AU in order to be Zarya. Spectrumtale Alyssum represents the color orange, which represents curiosity. Her shirt color and laces are changed to the color orange, to best match her color. The color orange fits with her perfectly, given the fact that Alyssum is a curious individual in general. Gallery Alyssum by Aly.png|Her appearance in color Alyssum Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Alyssum's battle sprite Atticus and alyssum past.png|Sketches consisting of a younger Atticus and Alyssum, as a child and nameless Credit *Jake for the colored picture *Contactor & Wyv for making the Inpyre species. *Contactor for helping me make the basics of Alyssum (last name, horns, ability, etc). *TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for the battle sprite. Category:OC Category:Inpyre Category:Female